h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
Merpeople Powers
Water-based powers 'Hydrokinesis' Hydrokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate the water at will. Hydrokinesis has been used to float water in the air or spray it in the form of a jet blast. It's also used to mold water into a multitude of shapes, ranging from simple water orbs to a miniature mermaid figurine and complex three headed snakes. Hydrokinesis also allows the user to multiply the water molecules, making the shape of the water to grow more and expand in size, despite the small amount in a glass to begin with. File:CleoHydro.gif File:LylaHydro.gif File:CharlotteHydro.gif When a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during a special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Aerokinesis, the power to control the air currents and the wind. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Gracie Watsford † (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Cryokinesis' Hydro-Cryokinesis is the ability to freeze water. This ability can cause things to become brittle enough to break, such as an electronic lock. Hydro-Cryokinesis can be used to freeze an entire person, since large portion of human body is made out of water. It can also be used to render people immobile by freezing only their wet clothing. Mixed with Hydrokinesis, this power can create ice sculptures or ice-orbs, but it would eventually melt or shatter. At first, it implies that Hydro-Cryokinesis could only freeze things with water over it. But several times in season one, Emma was able to freeze, cool, and lock objects with her powers without the aids of water. This could imply that she can freeze the small water molecules around those dry objects. File:EmmaHCryo.gif File:LylaCryo.gif File:CharlotteHCryo.gif If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Cryokinesis, in which ice can be created without much water and blizzards can be created. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Lyla *Louise Chatham (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Hydro-Thermokinesis' Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to heat and boil the water. This power could apply with anything containing liquid, ranging from human body to even the water molecules in the air. It means that Hydro-Thermokinesis is the most volatile and dangerous of all three original powers. Throughout the series, we discover that this power can easily get out of control. Hydro-Thermokinesis is most useful when the merpeople need to dry their tails faster. File:RikkiHydroThermo.gif File:Thermokinesis.gif File:RikkiThermo.gif If a mermaid with this power is in the moon pool during the special planetary alignment, it is enhanced to Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis: the power to create and control fire, and controlling and summoning lightning at will. In the episode "A Magnetic Attraction" Rikki is shown manipulating the powerful moon energy trapped with in the walls of the cavern. She is said to have accessed a special connection with moon pool in the episode as well. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Julia Dove † (temporarily) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) 'Gelidkinesis' Gelidkinesis is the power to turn water and all things that contain water into a jelly-like compound. Merperson using it also shows the ability to change its viscosity (making jelly to catch Cleo's fish). And on the episode "Queen for a Day" Bella's allergic reaction affected her mermaid powers and so when she sneezed it caused every liquid in the room to become jelly. File:Gelatin.png File:Gelidkinesis2.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley *Eva † (presumably) 'Substanciakinesis' Substanciakinesis is the ability to harden water into a substance similar to glass or crystal. File:Water Mermaid 2.jpg File:Substanciakinesis3.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Isabella Hartley *Eva † (presumably) Other merpeople powers 'Invisibility' Invisibility is a power that all merpeople have. It allows them to become invisible, with legs or tails, in or out of water. It is also shown that they can not stay invisible forever. The user puts their hand in a fist motion and move it half circle. It almost looks like they encase themselves in a bubble. Rita is the only mermaid that seems to be able to use her powers to see invisible merpeople, as shown when she sees Zac in her office after he stole a test. File:Invisibility.png File:SirenaInvisibility.gif File:LylaInvisibility.gif List of Merpeople to have This Power: *All Merpeople 'Invisibility Detection' Invisibility Detection is the ability to see invisible merpeople. It is currently owned by Rita Santos and temporarily owned by Zac Blakely when he was using the Trident. File:InvisibilityDetection.gif List of Merpeople to have This Power: *Rita Santos *Zac Blakely (via Trident) Telekinesis Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and people with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. With this power, the user can levitate objects, hold an object in place, pull objects towards the user, push objects away from the user, and alter an object's directional course. File:Zac using telekinesis.jpg File:Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png File:Nixie trying to levitate a glass.jpg List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Zac Blakely *Erik 'Volume Reduction' Volume Reduction is the ability to shrink objects. The hand motion for this power is to use the thumb and index finger and move up and down with the fingers. The first time we see the Merpeople using this power is in "Sirena's Secret". Zac uses this power to improve Carly and Cam's vocal chords, while the mermaids used it to shrink lemons and Sirena's vocal chords. This power is not seen being used after "Sirena's Secret." File:Volume Reduction.png List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Zac Blakely *Lyla *Nixie *Rita Santos 'Speed-Swimming' Speed-Swimming is one of the most used merperson abilities in H2O: Just Add Water and Mako: Island of Secrets. It allows merpeople to swim at the speed of 600 km/h. Their body is encased in bubbles and use it as a jet stream to swim faster. This power is mostly used for racing other merpeople or escaping from boats and other merpeople, or just to get somewhere faster. File:Speed Swimming.png File:Merpeople speed swimming.JPG List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *All Merpeople Weather Powers 'Aerokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control the air and wind. This is a much stronger and powered version of Hydrokinesis, and is currently owned by Cleo Sertori and Lyla. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Cleo Sertori *Lyla *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:Charlotte Using Aerokinesis.jpg File:CleoAerokinesis.gif File:LylaAerokinesis.gif 'Cryokinesis' The power to create, manipulate and control ice, sleet, frost, snow, hail and cold. This ability is an even stronger, upgraded version of Hydro-Cryokinesis, and is currently owned by Emma Gilbert. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. A mermaid can create snowfall, hail, blizzards, and be immune in cold temperatures. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:EmmaCryo.gif File:Cryokinesis.gif File:Frosted.jpg 'Pyrokinesis' The power to generate, control and manipulate fire and flames. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:Rikki's Pyrokinesis.png File:PyrokinesisRikki.gif File:Pyrokinesis.gif 'Electrokinesis' The power to generate and control electricity/lightning. This power is the upgraded version of Hydro-Thermokinesis, and is currently owned by Rikki Chadwick, Nixie, Rita Santos and was used by Zac Blakely through the Trident. It was temporarily owned by Charlotte Watsford. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rikki Chadwick *Rita Santos *Nixie *Zac Blakely (through the Trident) *Charlotte Watsford (temporarily) File:ElectroRikki.gif File:Electrokinesis.gif File:Electrokinesis.jpg 'Atmokinesis' The power to control and manipulate the weather itself and its various aspects. It is currently owned by Rita Santos and Nixie. List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Rita Santos *Nixie File:RitaAtmo.gif File:Nixie using her powers to create a storm.jpg File:25426774.jpg Combined Atmokinesis This is a combined power that only Cleo Sertori, Emma Gilbert and Rikki Chadwick have shown to possess. When three mermaids (one with each power) combine their powers of wind, snow and lighting they have complete control of the weather. This is first seen in "Control". They have shown the capability to create and master large electrical storms. File:Storm.png File:RikkiElectro.gif File:LastElectro.gif List of Merpeople to Have This Power: *Emma Gilbert *Cleo Sertori *Rikki Chadwick *Charlotte Watsford *Lyla *Nixie *Sirena *Rita Santos The Tower of Light The Tower of Light is both seen and mentioned in the season three finale "Graduation." It is actually made of the Moon Pool's sea water and was originally made by the Irish mermaid Eva (whom the comet was named after) in 1740; and is again made by Bella (who had replaced Emma), Cleo, and Rikki in the show. The tower was used to stop a comet from hitting the earth in both situations. It is also possible that this is a power and an ability, even though it has been created in two totally separate locations: Mako Island and the Sea Caves of Ireland, which is the very same sea cave where Bella became a mermaid at the age of nine. List of Merpeople to Have this Power: *All Merpeople File:The Tower of Light.jpg Speculations All water-based powers are a "aquatic" version of the 4 elements of nature. Example, the element air water-based power is Hydrokinesis, the water's controlling power. When the water powers are updated, they assume the source elements, getting stronger. *Element: Air - Water-based power: Hydrokinesis *Element: Water - Water-based power: Hydro-Cryokinesis *Element: Fire - Water-based power: Hydro-Thermokinesis *Element: Earth - Water-based power: Gelidkinesis and Substanciakinesis Category:Known things Category:H2O Just Add Water Category:Merpeople Powers Category:Mako: Island of Secrets